


Found Out

by Saricess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, cause I love him, sexual stuff here and there, this is a little headcanon i have that daichi has a younger sister, who he's SUPER protective of, yeah she gonna get paired with kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Daichi has kept a secret from the second and first years for a long time, Tanaka had found it and it turned out to be...Daichi's younger sister?! Follow the story of Akemi Sawamura which contain many gay things as well as swearing, funny stuff and more. (i suck at summaries)





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headcanon that Daichi has a younger sister who he's super protective of. I've made a list of headcanons about her on my tumblr blog but i'm changing some stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy )

The sounds of balls hitting the wood floor and the squeak of sneakers sliding filled the gym, along with grunts, yells and hands hitting hard against the volleyballs. It was a sunny day and the volleyball team were practicing their positions against one another, some of them were doing great, while others…

“Hinata you dumbass!”

“S-Sorry Kageyama!”

“I can’t believe he’s so stupid”

“Tsukki!”

“What did you say Tsukishima?!”

“H-Hinata, please calm down”

The third years watched the commotion of Kageyama once again yelling at Hinata and Tsukishima riling him up while Yachi tries to stop it. This was normal behaviour for their team, sometimes they get surprised by what happens, but not this time.

“Kageyama’s yelling at Hinata again” Aashi said as he took a gulp of his water bottle “And Tsukishima is getting Hinata angry...again”

“Well it’s nothing we’ve seen before” Sugawara commented with a smile as he watched the scene “It does help them do their best, while sometimes it doesn’t”

“Like a win or no win situation?”

“I guess you could call it that”

“TSUKISHIMA!” the boys jumped as Tanaka jumped in “IF YOU GOT THAT KIND OF TALK THEN PUT IT TO GOOD USE! VOLLEYBALL!”

“THAT’S RIGHT TSUKISHIMA!” Nishinoya yelled, joining in as well “PUT ALL THAT ENERGY TO VOLLEYBALL!”

Tsukishima looked at Tanaka and Nishinoya with a blank expression “...No thanks”

“WHAT?!”

Aashi chuckled at the scene, however he felt a bad aura near him and looked to the side to see Daichi glaring at the players who were making a noise. Aashi turned pale and tried to signal for the group to stop but failed.

“WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!”

The shouting stopped, Kageyama, Hinata, and the rest looked at Daichi in fear. No matter how many times he gave them a look, glare or yell, they would always be scared and obey his command.

“Now” he said with a deadly tone “get back to practice, and no more yelling”

“Y-Yes sir!”

As they got back to doing their shots, Chikara walked over, wiping the sweat off his neck. “How long before they start yelling at each other again?”

“About five minutes” Sugawara answered.

Surprisingly as it ticked right onto five minutes the yelling started, before Daichi could yell at them Ukai blew the whistle, a signal for break.

“Ok everyone” he said as they stopped “Take a five minute break then get back to practice”

“Yes sir!”

Although yelling did take place during break, Diachi didn’t break it up unless it was getting out of control, he along with the other third years watched as the younger ones still have high energy around the court and talk excitedly to one another.

“I kinda envy them for having so much energy” Sugawara admitted, watching Hinata and Nishinoya talk to each other using all their energy.

“I remember when he had that much” Aashi committed “Now look at us, older and tired, what’s gonna happen to us when we get older?”

“Negative Goatee!” Sugawara kicked Aashi in the back “Begone negativity!”

“Ow!”

“It what you deserve”

All the while that was happening Tanaka had been on his phone looking through his instagram, checking up on his notifications and scrolling through his feed, liking some photos. He wondered if any of the first years had instagram, he knew the third years didn’t and was saddened that he would see any photos Kiyoko or any of the stuff she likes.

_Kiyoko-san! One day....One day you’ll get this wonderful app….and I would be the pleasure of being your first follower and like everything you post!_

He grinned at when the day would come, of course he would tell Nishinoya and together be Kiyoko’s number one fans, and keep an out for for the men who would follow her and like all of her pictures.

As he scrolled through he came across the “suggestions for you line”. Tanaka would always looked through everytime they came up and would be excited to follow someone new. As he swiped through one of them caught his eye.

_**Daichi Sawamura** _

Tanaka blinked once to see if he saw was real, he then blinked again when the name didn’t changed. He blinked again and again and the name stayed, he rubbed his eyes for a final attempt and still saw the same name, staring at him.

Tanaka was confused. Why did his captain have an instagram account? When did this happen? Why hadn’t he told anyone?

It had come to his mind that maybe Daichi told the third years that he made an instagram account, after all they’ve spent so much time together and even have new years together when they’re not with their families.

 _Wait a second_ Tanaka realised _if Daichi-san told the rest of the third years, does that mean they made an account as well?? Then Kiyoko-san!..._

Tanaka quickly tapped on Daichi’s name and looked at the followers tab, which surprised Tanaka. If the other third years had an account the number would be higher. Tanaka started to feel depressed at the low change of it being Kiyoko but he checked, incase it was her.

It wasn’t, and Tanaka’s whole body felt depressed. However he was curious of who the one person Daichi is following is and tapped on the number. When it went onto the next page Tanaka was shocked to see a girl in the icon and the name _“ **Akemi”**_ next to it.

 _Who is this girl he thought and why is Daichi-san follwin her?_ He tapped on her name and it brought up her page, he saw pictures of what he presumed was her desk, which was aesthetically pleasing. He also saw some pictures of art work and selfies, and a picture of her on the beach. _C-Could this be...Daichi-san’s girlfriend?!_

Tanaka shook his head quickly, seeing how that’s impossible as Sugawara has told him about him and Yui getting closer, so this girl couldn’t be his girlfriend.

 _Ah! I didn’t read her bio_ Tanaka looked at her bio which read _“ **high school art student with (surprisingly) a ton of friends”**_

 _So she’s in high school…_ Tanaka looked through her photo’s, especially her selfies and tapped on one . It was her face at the side, smiling in the camera and seemed to be surrounded with yellow flowers, he found her cute, but Kiyoko was the one for him.

Tanaka looked at picture closely and noticed that her skin, hair and eye colour was the same as Daichi’s. Her bio didn’t say what year she was in so she could be in the same as Daichi’s or younger.

“Wait…” pieces started to form in Tanaka’s mind. This Akemi had the same colour hair, eyes and skin as Daichi did and is possibly in the same year as him “Could this be….Daichi-san’s sister?”

He didn’t know, he didn’t understand. He decided to talk about this to his closest friend Nishinoya. He waved him over and Nishinoya came sprinting “Ryu! What’s up?”

“I found something” he replied “But I need your help to see if I’m right”

Nishinoya looked at him confused, but seeing his friend ask for help he grinned, and felt proud “Don’t worry Ryu! You can always count on me”

Tanaka nodded and mentioned for Nishinoya to crouch down “I found this” he showed Nishinoya his phone, still on Akemi’s page “Daichi-san follows her-”

“Woah Daichi-san has instagram?!”

“Shhh” Tanaka nodded to the other side of the gym where Daichi was with the other third years, happily talking away, Nishinoya understood and gave Tanaka a nod.

“I was shocked to” Tanaka told him “And he only follows one person, who’s a girl and has the same colour of hair, eyes and skin as Daichi”

Nishinoya tapped on the previous photo Tanaka saw of Akemi “That’s true...strange”

“Yeah it is” Tanaka agreed “But I think, this girl, Akemi...is Daichi’s sister”

Nishinoya was shocked at Ryu’s conclusion of the mystery girl “N-No way! If Daichi-san had a sibling he would of told us, wouldn’t he?”

“I think so, but that’s all I can think of for this Akemi”

The whistle blew and Ukai spoke once again “Break’s over! Get back to practice everyone”

“Yes sir!”

Tanaka put his phone in his bag looked at Nishinoya “We’ll discuss more after this”

Nishinoya nodded at him, and the two went to continue their practice.

* * *

The whistle finally blew and it was time for everyone to go home, they all got changed and would meet up to say their goodbyes to one another before going home.

Tanaka made sure to get changed fast so that he would catch Daichi, after slinging his bag over his shoulder he walked out to see the person he was looking for, waiting for Sugawara and Asashi, as they walked the same way home.

“Daichi-san” Daichi turned to Tanaka and smiled at him.

“Whats up Tanaka?”

“I...I wanted to ask you something” seeing Tanaka fidget a little made Daichi straightened and looked at Tanaka with a serious expression. Tanaka took this to carry on “I wanted to know...if you had...any siblings?”

Tanaka saw Daichi’s body jumped a little but the captain acted like no one saw if “O-Of course not Tanaka, if i did I would tell you” he let out a small laugh that Tanaka was sure was fake “Why do you ask?”

“Well, because…” Tanaka got out his phone and showed Daichi thr account under the name Akemi “I found this and she has the exact same hair, eye and skin colour as you”

Daichi looked at Tanaka’s phone and his whole body went stiff, Tanaka lowered the phone to see Daichi staring back at him with empty eyes.

“...How did you find that?”

“So this girl is your sister?!” Tanaka gasped.  
“What’s this?!” the two turned to see Nishinoya standing behind them, shocked “Daichi-san has a sister?!”

“Who has a sister?” Hinata asked as he walked out with the rest of the team

“Daichi-san does” everyone except the third years looked at Daichi in shock. Sugawara and Asahi walked to Daichi’s side and gave him comfort smiles.

“So you finally told them?” Asashi asked.

“No, they found out”

“Wait!” Nishinoya pointed at Sugawara and Asashi “You guys knew?!”

“Well we have together since we were first years” Sugawara commented “It’s only natural that we know”

“How come we don’t know?” Tanaka asked. Sugawara and Asahi looked at Daichi and pointed a finger a him.

“You have to ask him”

Everyone looked at Daichi who’s shoulders were slumped, he looked at the group and rubbed the back of his neck “W-Well-”

“What are you guys still doing here?” Ukai stood at the gym door, they saw the confusion on his face as to why they were all still on school grounds “You lot should be walking home”

“Well you see-”

“Sensei is right” Daichi said, who was now happy with Ukai’s interference “We all need to rest and get some sleep” he put a hand on Sugawara’s and Asahi’s back and pushed them to walk with him “Come on let’s go”

“Err wait, Daichi-san-” Daichi turned his head to Tanaka and glared at him which made the younger one shiver in fear.

“All of us should go home now, right”

“Y-Yes sir!”

Daichi turned back to his third year companions and again pushed them to walk. The others looked at each other before setting off.

* * *

Daichi signed as he fell on his bed, windows and curtains shut, lights off and pyjamas on. The whole scenario minutes before played over and over in his mind, he was hoping that they wouldn’t find out about her for some time longer. But he knew this day would come, and he would always dread it.

Daichi picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts before tapping on one and bought the phone to his ear. A few seconds after the ringing tone it picked up.

 _“Onii-chan, why are you calling at this time?”_ a soft and tired voice spoke over the other line, Daichi looked at his clock on the wall to see it was 11:30pm, he could of called her in the morning, but he wanted her to know as soon as possible.

“Sorry Akemi, but there’s something important I need to tell you”

 _“What is it?”_ he heard some rustling and assumed it was her sitting up in her bed.

“My team, other then the third years, know about you now”

 _“Wow really?”_ some shock was in her voice _“You finally told them?”_

“No” he denied “One of them found your instagram and saw that we both share the same hair, eye and skin colour”

_“Don’t blame this on me”_

He chuckled “I won’t”

 _“So now that your team knows about me, does this mean I can finally watch your matches and meet your friends?”_ There was excitement in her voice _"I know Koshi-kun, Asahi-kun and Kiyoko-chan but I wanna know the others as well”_

“Well…” should she meet them? All this time he prevented that because of their chaotic personalities, he had wondered if she and Yachi should meet as Yachi was kind and mature. But he wondered how Yachi would keep that secret, besides she joined them not that long ago and it wouldn’t be kind to force this secret upon her.

 _“Pleaseeeeee”_ she whined and he had to resit to chuckle _“I really want to meet the people that help you play, please Onii-chan”_

“Well I guess i have to know” he admitted “They’ll be asking about you tomorrow so…”

_“Tomorrow’s Saturday right? I’m already coming home for the weekend, so can I meet them tomorrow?”_

“I guess so” he agreed “But I have to warn you, they’ll ask you all sorts of questions, and many of them”

_“I figured”_

“And if they ask for anything embarrassing of me, don’t tell them”

_“We’ll see”_

“Akemi!”

She giggled over the line _“Goodnight Onii-chan”_

“Goodnight Emi”

Daichi shut his phone and put in on his bedside table, he got under the covers of his bed and turned on his side.

_Tomorrow’s going to be an eventful day_

With that last thought, he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
